cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tajwar Khandaker
This page is still under construction. I do not own any of these pictures and have used them without permission. Character Bio "Jedi Temple?.... This place seems interesting." : – Tajwar Khandaker Tajwar Khandaker was a former Jedi Knight who served in the Clone Wars, and fought the Droid Army and their Leaders. He joined as a Padawan and has proven to become a Jedi Knight near the end of the Clone Wars. He had hundreds of friends in his contacts. A lot of them knew him and a lot of them didn't. He was basically a nobody to most people. During Order 66, him and thousands of other Jedi Warriors were outnumbered and ambushed by the traitorous Clone Army. Tajwar managed to escape the purge but then was presumed dead. Journey "Time to kill more of these Separatist Droids." : – Tajwar Khandaker Origins Tajwar Khandaker was still a young boy during the Clone Wars. He lived in the planet Onderon were it was full of vegetation, forests, villages, and cities in the Galaxy Far Far Away. He knew about a lot of wars going on in the galaxy such as the Clone Wars (cwa) but never really cared about it, until one of his brother's friends told them that it was really that serious and encouraged them to join the fight. Tajwar lived pretty much with his brother Umaer. He also had other relatives who he'll never see again after leaving. His brother Umaer who was later known as Hari Winners while disguised as a clone in the Clone Wars, would later finally reveal that he is a human, turn into a Jedi and fight in the Clone Wars just like his older brother and everyone else. Tajwar was an expert at parkour and would jump around buildings, forests, and other high places almost everyday. His parents have died when he was a baby. Even he didn't know how they died and both him and his brother barely even knew their parents or even remembers them. In fact, Tajwar barely even knows everything about his own past. Most of the his life felt like a waste even though he did have a decent life. He would later find out that both him and his brother were force sensitive. Both of them didn't know what to do anymore and had no idea how serious the Clone Wars (cwa) really was. One of his brother's friends named "Hari Winners" who was a clone, told them about the Clone Wars and that they really have to go to Coruscant to meet the Jedi Masters because of the fact that they were force sensitive. He told them that they would be sent to Ryloth first and then to Coruscant to meet the Jedi Masters for being a force-sensitive. His brother has already left early to Ryloth and Coruscant while he was thinking about it for a few days, wondering if he will have a better life. His brother would later on take the identity of his friend because a few days later, his friend has mysteriously disappeared. After a few days of thinking, Tajwar said farewell to all of his friends and relatives, and then flew to Ryloth, and then to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, so that he can move on and experience a new life. Welcome to Coruscant "Jedi Temple?.... This place seems interesting." : – Tajwar Khandaker Tajwar had no friends at first, but then started getting along with other Jedi warriors that were around him. He joined a lot of squads and made friends with people he has met in those squads. In other times, Tajwar still struggled and was not accepted by some people that were around him due to the fact that he was only a Padawan. He only had a blaster and was not permitted to wield a single lightsaber. He was allowed to use one only in training. All he could do was go around Umbara, Carlac, and Felucia to kill Separatist droids with his stupid blaster. Squads One of the well known squads Tajwar has joined was ShadowForge Battalion, where he got kicked out from during an incident when a man named Dash Alphatracker was kicking out a lot of members. But he still managed to join back later on when the squad was renamed StormForge Battalion. That was the one squad he never forgot about since he was in it the longest. Tajwar never had any masters or trainers but this one time, one of the generals of the squad trained him and everyone else for a short time in one of the HQs. They were mainly doing obstacle courses. People were calling him "War" and "Khan" since his name was complicated for them to pronounce. Unworthy The Jedi Masters have made it clear about not training Tajwar after sensing the Dark Side in him. Since no one else ever trained him and that he never had a master like all the other people, he trained by himself to use a training lightsaber that he acquired from a random vendor droid, and to use the force. After days, and weeks of training, he had gotten very skilled with the lightsaber and the Force, but not skilled enough to compete with most people since he did not have a master. Later on after months of training, he was finally ready to fully use a lightsaber and the Force. Tajwar would become a Jedi Knight and would fight the Separatist army and the Sith. Friends During his life on Coruscant, Tajwar was getting along with a lot of people and even started making plenty of friends. He barely talked to most of the people in his contacts (friends list) since he had hundreds of people who were randomly added, but he did get along well and pretty often with the friends who spent time with him. He was starting to become very well known around the Jedi Temple and other places. One of the friends he had was Anthony ShadowForge, who was most likely the man who invited him to StormForge. Second friend was Lizzy Victory, who he interacted with quite a lot of times. Next one was Kyp Cruiseskiff, who he spent time with during the final month of the Clone Wars. Darth Gaga, who was in his friend list although he hardly remembers interacting with the person. Another friend of his was Jade Silvernight, who he teamed up to infiltrate the Sith Academy in Umbara with. Tajwar had two other friends that were Daiv Rangestalker and a man named Boost. They were also the people he hanged out and fought with during the final month of the Clone Wars. Tajwar also had a friend named Jay, who he also spent the last month of Clone Wars fighting with. And lastly, he had another friend who was never really a proper friend to him. Her name was Shira Validwar, who his brother introduced him to during the final month of CWA. She was in his friend's list but was extremely rude. Final Days Of The Clone Wars "None of it had to end like that." – Tajwar Khandaker Allies During the final month of the Clone Wars, Tajwar did a lot of things. Things like fighting alongside his closest allies which were Daiv Rangestalker, Kyp Cruiseskiff, Jay, Hunza 1, Boost, and his brother Hari. Daiv and Boost invited him to their squad. Tajwar and his allies went ran through the forests of Umbara and Felucia to fight Pirates and Droids, and the snowy valleys of Carlac to fight the Death Watch. Vendetta This was also the month when Tajwar and Hari Winner first met and had war with Shira Validwar since she had threatened them. Both sides were fairly equal in their battles. Shira managed to defeat Tajwar in most of their duels but Tajwar's brother managed to defeat her a lot of times. Execution of Order 66 Tajwar was spending his time with his squad StormForge Battalion; which ended up being his last time with them. He would then finally found out about Order 66 and quickly tried to rush back to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. He spotted so many Jedi Warriors being slaughtered by Clone Troopers. He then ran up to the battle and tried to fight the enemy forces. He also tried going toe-to-toe with two Sith Acolytes. Tajwar was fighting both of them alone and received a few small cuts from them on his right leg and his left arm. Tajwar ended up slicing both of their heads off. He was surprised about how he killed both of them just like that. More Clone Troopers came and started firing at him. There were too many of them, so he had to run. Helping the Dead While he was retreating, he spotted a fallen young Padawan. He tried helping him up and then picked up his lightsaber that was on the ground and gave it to him. "Thank you, sir", the padawan thanked him. "You have to get outta here, there are too many of them. I'll slow them down for you, okay?" Tajwar advised him and then turned around and started pointing at a path for the padawan, "You see that path over there....". Tajwar saw a blaster shot that instantly zoomed to his way going right passed him and missing his head, then he turned around and saw the padawan lying on the ground with a blaster hole on his head. A sniper just killed that padawan. Ambushed He was then ambushed by Clone Troopers. Tajwar knew that they were going to kill him since there was no surrendering this time, and this time there was no escaping since he was cornered and ambushed. This time he really had to show himself what he is made of and put a fight for his own life. He was angered by their betrayal and for killing the padawan. He quickly took his lightsabers out and started blocking their shots with them. He then made a big jump towards one of the Clones and sliced him in half, then he would continue to slash through the group of Clones using his deadly speed. There were still more of them coming and he kept blocking and countering their firings and slicing them to pieces. He then tried running to the Temple, passing by so many Jedi masters, warriors and padawans being shot and slaughtered near by. He was passing by the helpless Jedi warriors, watching them as their blood being spattered and spilled everywhere. It was an apocalypse, with blood, bodies, and fire everywhere. The Clone Troopers were still chasing him and kept firing at him, but his speed helped him and he kept countering and blocking their fires. Betrayal He was nearly there and found Anakin with an enemy squadron marching towards the Jedi Temple, and two Sith Inquisitors were hiding near the Jedi Temple. The sniper who shot that Padawan was still trying to hunt down Tajwar. The Inquisitors spotted Tajwar and then ambushed him. Tajwar scared and knew that he couldn't run or do anything, so he charged at the Inquisitors and started fighting them. After the first 5 minutes of fighting, he managed to slice one of the Inquisitors in half with his lightsabers. "He was my friend, now your mine", the Inquisitor said furiously. "Try me!", Tajwar challenged the Inquisitor. The fight continued. Rooftop Battle Tajwar managed to take the Inquisitor's lightsaber and then sliced the handle, but the Inquisitor grabbed another lightsaber from a dead Jedi's corpse. The fight was somehow taken to a rooftop of another building, and the sniper was also on top of a building rooftop and had his aim on the boy. The Inquisitor left a lot of cuts on the Tajwar's body. At one point, the sniper fired a shot at the boy on his left leg. The boy was on his right knee and started holding his injured leg with his hand, but still kept blocking the Inquisitor's strikes. The Inquisitor tried knocking the boy out with his force lightning. They then fought for two minutes straight. Tajwar had so many cuts in his body and so did the Inquisitor and then in the end, the sniper fired another shot and it hit Tajwar on his right shoulder. He was now injured really badly with so many lightsaber cuts on his body and two sniper shots, one on his left leg and another on his right shoulder. The Inquisitor tried slashing at him one last time, leaving a big cut on his chest but it didn't kill him. Tajwar was on his knees now, near the edge of the building. He knew that there was no escaping this time, he started thinking about all the memories he had, and then took a one last breath. "Goodbye Jedi Scum", the Inquisitors last few words to him. Blood Bath As the Inquisitor lifted his lightsaber up with his right hand and was going to strike him one last time, but then the sniper shot the Inquisitor on his head and ended up killing him, since the boy was suppose to be the sniper's kill. The sniper made a one last shot on the boy, hitting him on the right side of his chest, very close to his shoulder. The shot instantly knocked the boy over, and the boy fell off the building and fell on a very foggy area. The sniper confirmed the kill, but the boy was still alive. The shot did not kill the boy but kept him unconscious for at least 10 minutes. The boy later woke up from his own blood puddle, but was injured and was bleeding. He woke up and saw fog, rocks, and rubble everywhere around him. He also saw a lot of bodies everywhere in their own puddle of blood and some where cut in half, and into pieces. He was covered in his own blood and other Jedi Warrior's blood who he watched being slaughtered. Every Jedi Warriors that fought beside him out there were all killed with their blood spattered on Tajwar. The boy has lost a lot of blood now, and he has no time left until he dies for real. Escape Ticket He spotted an airship and started crawling towards it. He crawled all the way inside it and turned on auto-pilot, which made the airship hover on to the air and then flew out of that planet. Since there was no one with him, Tajwar tried aiding himself and tried putting bandages on every cuts he had and every shots he has taken, to stop the bleeding. He then started controlling the airship, and then flew out of that galaxy since he knew that everyone thought that he was dead and he didn't want any of them to find out that he was still alive, or else they would start coming after him or set a bounty on him. Devastation Tajwar felt a big relief after what he just experienced. He just could not believe that he actually survived all of that. He was then wondering if he would ever get that lucky ever again next time. He is wondering if he will ever see his friends again, or if his friends and everyone else he has met would forget about him. He is also very devastated after experiencing all of that, thinking that his brother probably did not survive. He tried contacting him but an enemy Clone Trooper answered, which made him crush his device with the force in anger since that confirmed that his brother was probably hunted down by the Clones. Aftermath Every Jedi warriors were first pronounced dead, but was after confirmed that there were still survivors and some of them were still with their friends and families. Most of the Sith Warriors were also confirmed dead because they were killed off by most of the Jedis, others have either escaped or killed by the Clones. Just like anyone else, Tajwar was considered dead by most people, but was still alive. Some of the Clones believe that he survived since they were seeing strange people looking exactly like him and were hearing rumors about a ship escaping from Coruscant. The Clones went asking citizens about seeing the Jedi, some said no and others seemed to say yes since they have seen people who look exactly like the Jedi who the Clones were looking for. Unlike other people who were still with their friends and families, Tajwar was separated and was alone. He has lost contact with all of his friends, squad members, and others who he knew. Order 66 was a success and the Galaxy was finally taken over by the soon-to-be-known-as the Galactic Empire, which would be led by Emperor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious and his apprentice Anakin who will soon to be known as Darth Vader. A Mysterious End or a New Beginning "Your alive?" : – Ghost to Tajwar Khandaker Buried After Order 66 finally was executed, Tajwar had to move on and live his life on his own again in other places. He never found his brother after Order 66, and now thinks that he died too. Him and his ship crashed into an unknown planet. Tajwar was still bleeding and would eventually pass out. Weeks would pass, the ship was all buried up in the dirt and sand, in a junk yard. Reincarnated After 6 months, a strange technological looking creature called a Ghost resurrected Tajwar, and told him that he was looking for him for a very long time. Tajwar has lost all of his memories and does not remember anything. Since he had no idea about his previous life, Tajwar had a lot of questions. Conclusion Whatever happened to Tajwar after he met the Ghost is unknown. Tajwar Khandaker may have gotten a new life and a new journey where the small Ghost may have played a huge part. : : Personality * Before Order 66: During his Jedi days, Tajwar was always a kind gentleman like any other Jedi. * After Order 66: Tajwar became more neutral than he ever was, still showing the good man he was but with a darker, more secretive side. Rogue's Gallery ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ] ]] ]] |centre]] |centre]] Rogue's Gallery (Organizations) ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Tajwar has made a lot more enemies from other worlds after surviving Order 66. Base of Operations ]] ]] ] Powers and Abilities Powers * The Force: Tajwar first found out that he was a Force Sensitive when he was a child and was able to lift up a cup without touching it. By the help of the Force, he can do a lot of abilities like force push, pull, valor, and heal. So far he is able to balance both the Light and Dark Side of the Force even though he is not really considered the Chosen One. Skills and Abilities * Arc / Force Lightning: 'After he found out that he was a Force Sensitive, he has gained Force abilities and one of them being Force Lightning due to the power of the Dark Side. Force Lightning helped him to stun, sting, and electrocute his enemies. When he is strong enough, Tajwar could use his lightning to not just kill, but incinerate his enemies. * 'Force Telekinesis: '''This skill allows him to use multiple other abilities like Force Push, Force Pull, Force Throw, etc. * '''Teleporting: '''Tajwar has a lot of cool gadgets. One of them is a teleporting device which allows him to teleport to anywhere he wants. * '''Force Heal: When he was a Jedi, he would heal himself and his allies during battle. Since he is trying to get rid of the Force from his body, he uses special med-packs instead to keep himself healed up. He even has a device that can heal his allies during combat. * Force Valor: Force Valor helped him increase the resolve, his accuracy, and his speed. * Hand-to-hand combat skills: '''Tajwar has learned plenty of combat and martial art skills from a few of his friends. * '''Stealth: '''Tajwar's stealth skill has improved throughout the years. * '''Marksmanship: '''Tajwar is a skilled marksman when it comes to firearms and archery. He uses weapons like bow and arrows, snipers, assault rifles, scout rifles, etc. He has been practicing these skills in his spare time ever since he first joined the Jedi Order. * '''Driving and Piloting: '''Tajwar has the skill of driving/piloting vehicles like Speeders, Spaceships, Tanks, etc. * '''Acrobatics: He is also a skilled acrobat. He uses parkour to jump from building to building. * Gadgetry: Tajwar is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets including remote hacking devices, advanced computers, etc. * Swordsmanship: Tajwar is a very skilled swordsman as he was able to use different types of long blades like lightsabers, swords, spears, etc. * Demolitions: Tajwar was sometimes known for using explosives like missile launchers, grenade launchers, grenades, C4s, etc. Weapons * Lightsabers * Darksabers * Bounty Hunter Weapons (Sniper Rifles, Blasters, etc) * Night Sister Weapons (Bow and Arrows) Behind the Scenes Friends I Remember / Friends who I never knew back in CWA (Never really remember him that much from CWA but we are friends now)|centre]] (Biological Brother)|centre]] __FORCETOC__ Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Trooper Category:Force Sensitive Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Dark Jedi Category:Darkside Category:Outlaw Category:Member Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Carlac Category:Padawan Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Jedi Knight Category:StormForge Battalion Category:Earth Category:Onderon Category:Former Jedi Category:Mercenary